Robopocalypse
by Eyelordcakeless
Summary: Megaman and his brother battle mutated results of the roboenza virus. Can they survive the new perils the virus has created?


The roboenza megapocalypse

Chapter 1-mutation.

Rock walked through the streets of his beloved city with tears streaming down his face, the city had been torn apart by the roboenza-infected robots that did not receive the cure in time. Megaman walked through the streets as he mourned for all the robots he had been forced to destroy.

Megaman silently cursed himself for not killing wily the last time he had started a rebellion. Then he heard it, protoman's signature whistle,right before he teleported in.

Being protoman, he surveyed the area before turning his attention to megaman,who was staring at a broken shop window.

"I should have killed wily the last time we fought. I should have shot him right when he started begging for his life. I knew it was a farce, but i could never bring myself to shoot him. He just seemed so.. pathetic, whenever he started begging. I could never bring myself to shoot him when he was just so..helpless before me.",megaman said.

"But then you would never be able to prove that you are a better person than him by killing him.",said protoman.

"It's still better than letting him hurt so many robots and humans!",shouted megaman.

"...",protoman said nothing. He couldn't stand seeing his little brother in such pain,but at the same time he did not know what to say to make his brother feel better,for if he took a wrong step he could end up making his brother feel worse. Protoman wished he could hit something to vent his frustration. Suddenly, a pile of rubble noticeably had a mini-avalanche nearby.

Protoman and his brother both stiffened and got into their battle stances, a robot then erupted from the pile, it was a robot with a design similar to auto. The brothers both took aim at the robot, then gaped in disbelief at what was happening to it.

The roboenza virus is a curious thing. It is a biological-mechanical hybrid of influenza,with even stronger results on robots. It is able to mutate to get around security firewalls within robots. However, with robots that are specialized to fix other robots,it is a different story. The virus is able to use the knowledge of the repair Bots to make them even stronger. Mutating them in an effort to boost their chances of survival.

The repair bot that now faced the two heroes was mutating into a sort of Juggernaut type mutation to boost it's defence,the metal body of the repair bot was visibly getting bigger and thicker until his entire body and faced was covered by an extremely durable shell. His hands curled into fists and spikes grew from his knuckles,becoming bigger and bigger until his hands were nothing short of three when Megaman and protoman thought that things couldn't get weirder,the three spikes began spinning at high speeds with the power to tunnel through solid rock,or metal.

The two light robots readied their busters,protoman was holding his proto-shield in front of him for protection. Megaman breathed out an artificial sigh and steadied his buster to prepare to do battle.

The Juggernaut charged the duo and they jumped to either side to avoid getting run over by the tank-like robot. Megaman fired at the robot but the shots simply bounced off. "Tch! He's invulnerable to plasma shots? Alright then let's try a charged shot!",said began charging his buster but then the robot was shot by protoman's charge shot. It staggered slightly, but did not seem to be affected by the blast. "So much for that idea..",said megaman. Megaman then equipped his cutter wheel and jumped at the robot in an attempt to cut open it's armor to expose a weakness.

Suddenly, spikes grew out of the armor and megaman had to jump out of the way so that he wasn't impaled by the spikes. Megaman then threw his cutter wheel at the spikes in an effort to slice them off.

The wheel seemed to work as the spikes flew off. However, megaman realized that ALL the spikes were flying off. The spikes were being shot outwards!

Jumping nimbly behind a postbox ,megaman watched as his brother slammed his shield on the ground, protecting himself from the deadly missiles.

Ducking out of cover,megaman fired at the robot again even though he knew that it was useless. Protoman then yelled,"quick! Call father! Maybe he has an upgrade we can use!" "Okay! Cover me!" Calling Dr light on his comm system,he was greeted by static.

"Ugh! No dice! The satellite dishes in the area must have been destroyed by the outbreak!",megaman said.

Protoman was getting increasingly annoyed, nothing they did seemed to be working and they were fast running out of ideas. Then protoman blinked,he had a plan, it wasn't perfect but it would have to do.

"Megaman! I'm going to use big bang strike! Be ready to take it down once I crush it's shell!",protoman then began charging energy into his buster, meanwhile megaman was doing his best to keep the robot busy while protoman prepared his attack.

Megaman jumped on the robot again and thrust his cutter wheel at the eyelets of the robot's armor. The armor cracked open and revealed the grotesquely mangled form of the repair bot's metallic skeleton.

"MEGAMAN! GET BACK!" ,yelled protoman, "BIG BANG STRIIIKE!" FWOOOOOM! Protoman fired a huge red energy blast right at the weak spot megaman had exposed. Megaman jumped out of the way as the deadly energy blast met it's target. Encased by the protective armor, the blast reverberated inside the shell, until finally the robot exploded within the shell,completely obliterating it in a red fiery explosion.

"We..did..it..",said protoman before he fell to his knees, then fainted entirely. Megaman was on his back. He had never had such an intense battle in a long while. Not since he had fought Quint and the megaman killers. Getting up, he surveyed the area around him, the spikes had impaled almost everything in the street. The street was even more torn up than he had first seen it.

Sighing,he walked over to protoman, picked him up and was about to teleport away when he heard a cry for help. It sounded familiar,someone he knew,suddenly,it struck him. "Kalinka!?",megaman called.

Sure enough,it was kalinka. And she was being chased by three mutated robots! Megaman quickly ran towards kalinka with protoman slung over his shoulder. Before she could say anything he grabbed her and the trio teleported away.

Back at the lab,kalinka was screaming,"nooo! Take me back! My father is there! HE'S STILL THERE!", without another word megaman teleported out to save Dr Cossack.

When megaman arrived at the scene though,there were dead robots everywhere,and Dr Cossack was among the dead robots, staring at their still forms. "Dr Cossack! What happened to these robots?" Asked megaman, "I can't say megaman. You see,it all happened so fast, one minute I was trapped in a vandalized store that was being swarmed by robots the next moment someone teleports into the crowd of robots and starts destroying them! I couldn't tell who or what through the crowd of infected but I can tell you this,he was good with a buster. Every shot was aimed at a weak spot and he was even able to take down three of the mutated robots! With only three shots each! By the time the crowd had cleared there was a lot of smoke that had been thrown up by the fight. By then the robot had left."

"I-I can't believe it! A robot capable of all that? It took both me and protoman to take down ONE of those mutants and he does it with one shot?",said megaman. Dr Cossack said nothing,lost in thought. "Oh yeah and Dr Cossack? Kalinka is worried sick about you. You had best go to the lab first to end her worrying." "Hm? Oh yes! Of course! Kalinka! How is she? Is she safe?" "Yes,I found her running away from your location." "Good good. It wouldn't have been good for her if she had stayed with me. Come then megaman! Let's go back to the lab!"

Meanwhile..at Dr wily's lab.

"Why? Megaman could have been destroyed by the horde! Why did you have to interfere?" Screamed an angry Dr wily at a deactivated red android. "Curses! I built the ultimate fighting robot only for him to have a conscience! But I couldn't possibly scrap him! It was hard enough to make him as it was!" Secretly Dr wily also had another reason why he didn't want to scrap the android, the android was his proudest creation, in his eyes it was practically his son. He couldn't bear to destroy something that was so dear to him.

Dr wily sat upon his chair pondering about how he could go about making his son evil. He couldn't reprogram him for fear of directly interfering with his combative programming. Watching the news of the roboenza virus wily had a thought. "If only those viruses were the size of humans and had metal bodies,then I could easlit destroy megaman!" Suddenly an idea struck Dr wily and he cried, "I AM A GENIUS!",and quickly rushed off to carry it out. Taking the root substance he used to created his roboenza virus he placed it upon the medicine making device and very gingerly placed a tiny piece of the cure on to the virus, the virus responded very vigorously and began attacking the cure, however as it was a cure that was built to combat this specific virus the virus began to lose, that is, until wily added a potency enhancer serum onto the virus.

The virus then began producing a vaccine against the cure and started destroying it, Dr wily looked on in nervous anticipation, he did not want to put too much potency enhancer because too much could burn out the subject and too little would mean that the virus would would not be able to fight back. His thoughts were broken by the virus destroying the cure. "Yes...heheheh",muttered Dr wily,"my boy you will be a new man!"

End?


End file.
